Some Times I Can Smile
by Aseru
Summary: Kivan is not a happy person. But when her sister dies she knows what she has to do. Leave the Saint Assassins. Not that she didn't want to. HieixOC, KuramaxOC, JinxOC, TouyaxOC. Thats all I swear. -Done
1. In the Beginning

**Some Times I Can Smile**

-_Break Away_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

What would you do with the world?

Could you hold it in your hand and kill every person on it with simple squeeze?

Sometimes in my stupid childhood, I thought my father could. He was the perfect man. Strong willed, minded. Strong period.

But he took to much joy in the harem of women around him.

He never looked at his own children. There were so many of us. It would have been impossible for him to look at each of us.

I used to pray and wait for the day he would die.

Ace said it was wrong. But Ace was to young to understand the way we should have been treated.

When it all came down though, it would be Ace and her misunderstanding that would save my life. Or how ever you looked at it, her Rector.

It would be her… child-ness that would keep us alive. Rector was just the front to her power.

I never understood my little sister. Ace was perfect in many ways, but in one she was so flawed that it could one day cause her her life. Not the Rector would let her die.

But it wasn't Rector that held me above that lake that night. The night I watched my father's empire fall on him face first. The night I watched it burn to the ground. That was my own power. The power of reason I have over these people.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Morning, Naobi." She jumps on the other side of the kitchen and nods.

"Morning Kivan."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inever understood then, how easily the demon or human mind can be influenced

The day I left Rector and Ace in those woods to follows these voices in my head was the day I understood. The power I could have over them.

I have never played a fool with Naobi's mind; she was able to do these things without my power. But her playfulness in these arts only goes so far. She has never used her powers to get food, but she has coaxed her enemies to claw the skin off their allies.

"What day is it, Nails?" Naobi looks at me as I speak her nickname and smiles.

"Whatever day you want it to be, if that means we can go," Her words cause my lips to turn up in a smirk. I lift my limp head and looks at her as she stands at the counter as she has so many other mornings.

"The day Nails." She rolls her eyes and thinks for a second.

"The sixth."

"Then we can go. The council will be expecting us." I stand and walk passed her as she grabs her apple on her knife and walks behind me through the house, through the sheltered walls, and down the stairs. I walk through the black void that I know to be a portal and wait on the other side.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The only choice I was ever given in my life that I chose right was this. To walk through the portal the first time. To become a Saint. A Saint Assassin.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naobi pulls her snow blue amulet out of her shirt and lets it hang form her neck. With the low neck I wore you could already see the black-green gem. "Saint of Ice," Naobi says and her voice seems to fade.

"Saint of Nightmares," I say after her and I can fell my body fall, as I have so many times. The breath almost fades from my lips as I feel my body slow and gently land on a solid surface. I could fee Naobi next to me and soon two other presences come to my other side. "Gwen? Ami?"

"Hey," Gwen says in her tainted voice and Aminamari laughs next to her after dispelling her own hello.

"Anyone know what they want now," Nails asks next to me.

"If I did, I probably wouldn't come," Gwen says.

"She has a point," Ami says. I shake my head.

"I wish they would turn on a light," I growl. Nails, Gwen, and Ami all laugh.

"Only you would Kivan," Ami haunts. I curse her under my breath and close my eyes.

"Hello," A voice says a way away form me.

"Troy," Gwen asks and she laughs.

"How'd you do that?"

"She's good," Ami says and Troy laughs again.

"Anyone else here that didn't want to speak up," I say in a low growl.

"Well now we know Nightmare's here," A light voice taunts from the other side of the darkness.

"Let it go Alexis," A lower voice says.

"Alexis and Elieria," I say to Nails and I can feel her nod in the darkness.

"Who's here," A winded voice asks.

"And there's Adven." Nails say and I laugh a little. "So who are we missing?"

"Samarine," Elieria says and I know that at least three of them search us. "And Davive. Anyone feel them?"

"Nope," Troy says. I sigh. A few minutes later Samarine appears in the room.

"Am I late," She ask feeling that he room was almost full. "Am I last?"

"Where's Davive," Gwen asks and I nods to myself.

"Anyone feel her," I ask wanting quiet.

"Nope," Everyone answers at different times. But before we can do anything else the middle of the room becomes light and we all shield or eyes for a second before four figure fall through staying from the floor and bathed in light.

"Hello Saints," They say at once.

"Hello Saint," We all respond at once. The amulets on our chests all glow and I feel the light in my head shine like it was being turned on. Then all at once it fades.

"Lightning is dead," It says. I see several people look around the room.

"Are you going to replace her," Ami asks.

"Yes," It answers, "We have selected a replace meant but she is still untested. She has been through much but we believe that we can help her and that she can help the Saints." Several people look down and shake their heads.

"You have permission to test her," Elieria says.

"I second," Samarine says.

"Darkness and Vengeance have given permission to test, do you concur?" No one responds and It nods in sync. "Very well I will precede with her testing."

"What have you learned," I ask drawling the attention away form our dead friend, "Who killed her?"

"She was compromised in battle with a man known as Rector. Would you like to peruse?"

"No," I say quickly, "Permission to peruse denied." Nails looks at me.

"What are you doing," She asks. I give her a look that begs her to second. "I seconds the denial," she says. The rest of the Saints look at us like we are crazy.

"What do you think you're doing," Samarine says.

"Trust me," I say, "I'll take care of it myself."

"You denied permission to peruse," She says, "that means you too." I nod.

"I have no intention to kill him," I tell her and look back at It. "Saint, what was the premises for her death?" The Saint deliberates for a second.

"The assailant was provoked," The third Saint says.

"Why do you only speak?"

"There were grounds."

"Which are."

"Rector, was provoked by the death of a… loved one, Nightmare."

"Specify." They could all tell I was getting at something.

"Lightning killed a women know as Ace, in her quest for the kill, she was an innocent bystander. Rector was taking revenge." Nails backs away from me.

"Kivan? What's up?" I look around the room.

"If any of you so much as touch a hair on his head, you have my word I will kill you my self." I close my eyes and drawl my energy into the gem, and I feel myself lift from the ground and back through the void. I land in the basement of the house I live with Naobi. I walk up the stair and down the log hall and into the room I call my own.

Rector had killed a Saint, and I should kill him for it. But he killed Lightning because she killed Ace. 'But how. How could Rector, kill a Saint?' I sit down on the chair that face the open balcony doors and bury my face in my hands. I look up after a minute and look at the blue sky. Even in the demon world things could be beautiful every now and then. But out side this little city that myself and Nails prided ourselves on keeping 'clean', there was a world that could kill a child for birthright.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Demons are killers not to be mistaken with cradle-robbers. Some have honor. And then some would claw out your eyes standing behind you.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nails knocks at my door and walks through, "Ok, what's going on? The whole fucking council is in a squabbling match! All because you left. You're not supposed to leave, Kivan, and you know it!" I look at her. "You don't threaten a Saint and you don't leave the council before the Saint says you can, damnit! You know that!" I nod.

"Is there a point here?" I stand up and walk over to the closet door and grab out a bag stuffing shirt s and pants in to it.

"Hold on I'm getting there," She says, "Why'd you leave? No scratch that, why the hell did you deny the request to peruse! He killed a Saint! He deserves to be dead! You know the rules, we avenge the fallen." I stop for a second to see how long she was going to go on with this. She was pacing, not good. I go back to shoving things in the bag, now walking around the room now and stuffing them in. "Who ever that girl was it was no reason to kill a Saint. He should have known that we're going to get him. Even if we have to go against the Saint! Alexis was ready to kill me for backing you up! Friends are supposed to back each other up but you just left! What the hell were you thinking!" She looks at me as I put a set of tarot cards in the bag. "What are you doing?" I look up.

"Are you done?"

"Yeah, I guess," She says with a dreamy look still watching me as I walk around, "Now what are you doing?" I shake my head.

"What does it look like?"

"Packing. But where are you going?" I stop and look her dead in the eye.

"As far away from the Saint as I can get." She looks at me startled and I smirk. How long has it been since I was able to smiles. I missed that feeling. "I'm sorry," I say before walking out the door and out of my life as a Saint.

I know that she went right back to the Saint and they striped what power they could form me, because as I left the life the gem that every Saint was given, broke. I was free and I could breath again. But I knew one thing. The Saints didn't take well to being left and I knew that I would pay for what I had done to them.

YyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYy

Hello! It's Vex, and this is the beginging of my first YYH story. It may suck, but please lets have some constructive critcism. That would be nice.

Thank you kindly,

-Vex


	2. There was killing

**Some Times I Can Smile-**

_Chapter 2- One month later-_

The motorcycle stops in front of the school. The black helmet is pulled from the head of the rider and several people around the yard sigh at the face of the girl as she smirks up at the building. Almost like a new toy she could force to do anything she wanted, break it or mend it back together with soggy toilet paper. She laughs a little under her breath and stands up her black shirt falling to just above her knees and she pulls the sleeveless shirt back around her stomach. Several of the boy's jaws drop and the girls elbow their boyfriends.

She just smirks and walks into the building and down the hall among the people that all seemed to stop and look at her like she was a new dress on a whore. She knocks on the door to the teacher work room and the door opens from the inside and a gruff teacher looks down at her as she hands him a piece of yellow paper. He looks it over as she looks over his green suit and blue tie. 'Tacky much,' She thinks with a left-handed smirk.

"Sugian Amaro?" She smiles up at him and nods.

"That's me." He rolls his eyes and hands her a paper with a class for each hour on it. She bows slightly and walks back down the hall to the front of the school. She leans on the wall and looks over the list. She lifts up one side of her lip and glares at the paper. 'My new lifestyle is so boring. I have to remember to complain to Yuriko later.' She smirks and looks at the yard as a group of boys walks through.

First a big, buff-ish guy with a light blue jumper and three scrawny guys in darker jumpers. 'Wow, I could kick their asses in a second.' Behind them walks a guy in a green jumper with a girl with short brown hair. The guy in green says something and the big guy turns around and glares at him, yelling something the she really didn't care about. The guy in green laughs and runs around the yard, the big guy chasing him.

"Stop it right now," the girl that had walked in with them yells in a loud, but still sweet, voice. The guy in green stops running but the big guy falls on his face caught off by her yelling.

"Geeze Keiko," the guy in green says walking back over next to her and she glares at him, "What'd I do this time?"

"You just got off expulsion, Yusuke. So shut up and act normal." She yells before walking into the building. Yusuke turns to the big guy who was up and standing next to him.

"You heard her Kuwabara, shut up and act normal." Sugian laughs. Yusuke looks over at her as she rolls her eyes.

"What's so funny," he asks her walking over to her with a look on his face that said everything.

"You," Sugian says and heads for the entrance to the building, "I swear the whole race is psychotic." Yusuke and Kuwabara exchange looks at the last part.

"Keep an eye on her," Yusuke says and Kuwabara nods.

"Not that it'll be hard. Seems like everyone is." They look around the yard to where most of the girls were yelling at their respective others. They look at each other and then head for the entrance.

YyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyY

Yusuke walks out onto the roof as fifth hour starts. He stops in his tracks and looks across the roof to where a girl, that girl, was standing with her fingers weaving through the chain-link fence. "Hey," he says and she looks at him, not startled in the least.

"Hey," she says looking back over the yard. Yusuke walks over and sits down where he usually did by the stair door. "What ya doin' up here," She asks and Yusuke looks up at her.

"Gym." She nods.

"Me too." She sits down facing away from the fence now.

"Where'd you come from?" She smirks.

"No where you'd know." Yusuke nods.

"Try me, I know a lot of places. Some most people don't know about." She smirks again and shakes her head.

"I don't want to remember." He nods. Well that was a dead end. What now?

He looks over at her and stops for a second. The look in her eyes. 'Now I'm doubting my hunch.' She had an innocent look in her eyes. The kind those marshmallow people had on the commercials. She seemed like she could break in a second. 'How could she be a demon? There's no way. She'd be dead.' He stands up. "Where'd you come from?" She looks up at him and smirks to the left.

"Where do you think I came from?"

"I don't know." She stands up and walks toward him.

"You were almost convincing," She says standing next to him and opening the door to the stairs. He walks over to the fence that was on the front side of the school and watches for a second. Sure as the sun, she walks out of the front door and gets onto her motorcycle and pulls out of the school.

Part of himself told him to follow her. But the other half knew she would know. She was a demon, he had no doubt now.

YyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyY

Sugian leans against the sink and looks deep into her own eyes. There she could still see the scars of the Saints. She was worried, for the people she had come to infect. She knew she was playing with their minds and off their emotions but as her hold on them slipped, they still accepted her. And the power she had to fight to keep inside. It was her power to manipulate and she would end up like Nails soon, telling her enemies to claw their own skin off to stop the pain.

It was a mistake, to leave the Saints like that. Now she knew. Having to create a whole new life and moving these nice people from where they had always lived.

Someone knocks at the door, "Sugian-"

"Don't call me that Yuriko!"

"Kidkivan... are you ok?" She sighs.

"I'm fine."

"Are you going to go out tonight?" Kivan shakes her head and looks back at the darkness in her eyes.

"Yeah." Yuriko sighs on the other side of the door.

"Be careful. We're going to bed now. Leave your window open," She says and then Kivan could hear her feet shuffle down the hall.

She sighs again and looks up at the spellbinding darkness that she was creating inside her eye. She opens the door and walks down the hall to her room shutting the door on the small room. She walks over to the closet and pulls out the small bag. Opening the zipper she pulls out the black knee high boots, black skirt that was fit to her body, and the halter top that had the v-neck and detached sleeves. She pulls all of them on and them grabs the black cape from the back of the closet, where all of her secrets were anymore.

She jumps out of the screen-less window and jumps the wall walking down the sidewalk and a few blocks to the park. This was the closest thing to the gardens at her old place. She lets go and the energy mingles through the trees, causing the surrounding houses and their occupant to toss and creek with Nightmares.

All she could do to stay sane here was to play a schoolgirl and plague a park with Nightmares. How this Saint had fallen. Saints were supposed to be the worst killers in the demon world. They ranked with the Shinobi sect. Each was made of a gender that was the only thing that set them apart.

She sniffs the air and jumps, quiet literally into the trees above. She looks down to where she could see a figure work his way through the trees and look up and around. But he was to far away and she was to accustom to hiding. Months on the run from the Saints would teach you to hide.

The figure walks a little more and stops. He grabs for a sword on his side but doesn't pull it out. "Hiei!" A voice from the entrance calls and a second figure walks into the park. Hiei rolls his eyes and then looks back over the park. "Who else did you call?"

"Just you," Hiei says and the second figure slouches.

"Why?"

"I figured it would be easier that way seeing as it would take them a while to get here." He nods.

"Got it," He looks around, "So what is it?"

"I don't know, Yusuke. Why don't you look and find out." Kivan's breath catches in her throat. 'Yusuke? That's not good. But how?' Hiei walks a little bit further and Yusuke walks toward her and then walks down the path walking parallel to Hiei.

"So what am I looking for besides that creepy feeling on the back of my neck that isn't natural?" He shakes his head.

"I don't know," Hiei says and looks at him stupidly, "Or I wouldn't have called you." Yusuke nods.

"And here I thought you hated me." Hiei rolls his eyes again and continues to walks through the forested area.

"I do hate you dumbass."

"That's not what Kurama says." Hiei growls lowly.

"Can we stay on task?" Yusuke nods and they walk through the park. Curiously Kivan follows them staying in the trees. They walk around for about an hour.

"I don't think there's anything here Hiei," Yusuke says as they meet back up in the middle for the sixth time. Hiei nods.

"But you feel it, don't you?"

"Yeah," Yusuke says nodding, "And it's creeping me out." Hiei nods and they start back toward the exit, By this time though they had Nightmare all over them. Kivan silently falls from the trees and stands behind them as they walk out. She lifts her hands and drawls the Nightmare back. They both feel it and look back at her as she jumps away in the way she had been taught by the Saint. But sitting there she heard all she needed to.

"Sugian," Yusuke says as he looks back, stun obvious in his voice.

"What," Hiei asks.

"Sugian Amaro. She's a new girl from Sarayashiki. I thought she was joking."

"About what?"

"Being a demon." Hiei looks at him like he's stupid.

"They usually don't joke about that," He says and walks out of the park. Yusuke follows him a second later and Kivan follows him. She smiles as he walks into his apartment and then jumps down to the road and heads home. He only lived a few blocks away from her.

But, not the Kivan knew or anything, Hiei had followed her. He watches as she falls from the light post and smirks. 'Got you.' He then disappears in that way only he did.

------------------------

Second chapter, done and posted.

-Vex


	3. There were saviors

Chapter 3

Sugian pull into school the next morning. She had passed Yusuke on the way here and had to shake off the feeling that he could see through her helmet to her soul, to her eyes. Now there were eyes all over her, but there was one pair that stuck out. Her breath catches in her throat and she takes the helmet off and sets it on the seat.

Kuwabara falls into the yard and Yusuke follows rubbing his knuckles and smiling evilly. He looks up for a second and stops. He looks at Sugian and she glares at him and walks into the school and down the hall. He follows her not paying attention to Kuwabara and Keiko.

Sugian walks onto the roof and stops. Directly in front of her was Hiei. In the light he looked a lot different. Still dark and forbidding but now he looked pissed too. But that could just be the Nightmare that she could still see in his eyes. He walks up to her and glares. "Get. It. Out." Sugian smirks.

"Well you could asks a little piss-y-er, that might help." She walks around him as Yusuke walks onto the roof.

"Did you get one?" Yusuke looks at him weird. "Guess not." Sugian rolls her eyes.

"Once they are set free all I can do it kill them. So my guess would be that after one night, it's wrapped around fifty many sixty memories. If I kill it, I kill those memories."

"Trust me no memory I have is worth keeping." Sugian rolls her eyes again.

"Do you realize what that could do?"

"No and I don't want to. Just get it out of my fucking head!" Kivan glares at him.

"No. I don't care if you don't care, but I stopped making people mad quite a while ago. Get someone else to do it." Yusuke looks form Sugian to Hiei with a smile.

"I haven't seem you fight with someone like this other than Kuwabara." Hiei glares at him and Sugian rolls her eyes. She looks at Hiei who looked like he wanted to kill Yusuke.

"Are you a sleep-a-holic?" Hiei looks at her like she had two heads. "Do you sleep a lot?"

"Yeah."

"Then fight it off," She pulls a blue bottle from her pocket and throws it to him, "Drink it before you go to sleep the next time. It'll help."

"How do you fight off a dream?"

"Like you would a bad habit," Kivan says, "With patience." She walks over to the door and it closes behind her. Hiei looks at Yusuke.

"Looks like we found our demon." Yusuke nods.

"Yeah. Looks like." The bell rings and he walks inside.

YyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyY

"Does anybody know what X equals in this problem?" Sugian tunes out the teacher and looks out the window.

There were so many people here. And now there were demons too. Demons… they were still looking for her. Since she was still alive, she still had the power of Nightmare. They couldn't replace her if the power was still in her. Now with Yusuke and Hiei, she had to watch herself. She couldn't show them the slightest amount of breaking.

'All this thinking, it's going to drive me mad soon,' She sighs and closes her eyes for a second.

'So what are you saying that you aren't crazy already?' She sits up straight.

'Get out of my head?'

'Why should I, you're in mine.'

'No, I'm not the Nightmare, I just make it.'

'I see no difference,' Hiei laughs in her head.

'Leave me alone or I'll let another one go in you're head.' Hiei smiles but his presence fades.

'Damn him.' She shudders at the thought that he had seen too much. 'What if he knows… about the Saints.' She bites her lip and looks out at the yard. She sighs as the bell rings and she stands up walking out of the room and to her motorcycle. Yusuke walks out of the school and stops as he sees her. She looks from him to her motorcycle and then searches the air. Hiei was near. She jumps on the bike and starts the engine taking off down the road to home, or the hell that she now confided in too much.

The walls had to be the most learned things in the house. She pulls into the driveway and gets off all to quaint with the scent that was still around her. She walks into the house and into the kitchen. Their scents were faded, they hadn't been here for a while. There was a note on the counter.

'Aunt Cheroot has taken sick. We've gone to tend to her. Take care of yourself Kidkivan. Be back in a few days.' She growls and throws the paper in the trash. She walks over to the couch and sits down burying her face in her hands. She lets go and the Nightmare covers the room in seconds. She sighs and lays down on the couch her hands still over her face and soon she was asleep.

When you're lost in darkness, it's so very easy to loose yourself. You can become something you never wanted to be because it hurts to be what you were. And as you look back you don't know what was worse, what you are or what you had been. You loose something that you could have been and in the process you over look the one thing that can make you better. You're dreams are filled with fear and pain that you have never experienced. Pain you saw so many in because of what you did.

Someone screams and you can't make them stop, no matter what you do they scream more and more and louder and louder. They want to be hole and you just want to rest your tired head. But the screaming is so much that you have to stay awake, to help the crying and get to sleep sooner.

She sits up and Yusuke looks down at her. "You ok?" She looks at him. She nods after a second and looks behind the couch to where Hiei stands in the darkness with the door open behind him the rain falling passed it.

"I would ask how you got in but that's obvious, So why are you here?" She looks at Yusuke.

"Well…" He looks around the room and then back at her carefully. She looks around and sees the Nightmare hiding in the corners of the room.

"Oh," She says calling back the Nightmare and marveling at how far some of it got, "Sorry." Yusuke nods and looks around the now Nightmare free room.

"None of that got in my head did it?" Kivan looks at him and shrugs.

"How long have you be in it?"

"I don't know, ten minutes." Kivan stands up off the couch and walks back to her room opening her closet and pushing the clothes aside and looking across the back shelf. She grabs two bottles off the blue serum and a third bottle of a green color with pills in it. She walks back to the living room and throws a blue bottle to both of them and they look at it. Hiei gets a disgusted look on his face saying that he had drunk the other bottle she had given him.

"You can live it with taste. The Nightmare itself could drive you mad though. Hiei shrugs and Yusuke takes the cork off and downs the bottle.

"I'm outta here," He looks at Sugian, "See ya." He walks passed Hiei and out the door into the rain. Hiei looks at the wet outside and the darkness. Kivan almost smiles.

"You can stay here," Hiei looks at her, "As opposed to out there." He looks at the outside again and nods.

"Sure." Kivan walks over to the counter getting down a bowl from the cabinet she sets the green bottle next to it and them walks over toe the fridge and get out a bottle of whisky. She puts two pills in the bowl and smashes them before pouring a little whisky in the bowl and then grabbing a knife pricks her palm and lets the blood run into the bowl. Hiei watches her with a little too much interest. He walks over to her and looks at the bowl. "That looks disgusting." Kivan nods.

"I get that a lot." He looks up at her as she was watching the amount of blood in the bowl. She turns her hand over and stops the blood. She grabs a paper towel and a crystal cup. She mixes up the concoction and pours it into the cup before handing it to Hiei.

"What do you want me to do with it?"

"Drink it." He looks at her like she was crazy. "It kills the Nightmare." He looks at the substance and then looks at Kivan.

"That's disgusting," He says before drinking the substance.

"Now don't throw up." He swallows.

"That's asking a lot." She nods with a smirk and puts the bowl and cup in the sink.

"Close the door, will you?" Hiei looks at it and kicks it shut still fighting the urge to vomit.

"This is impossible," he says through clenched teeth. Kivan nods slightly.

"Nearly. I've only known one person that can do it. But mind you that was on the eight time she took it." He looks daggers at her.

"And you tell me this why?"

"Because you should see your face right now." He nods.

"That's a stupid reason." She nods.

"But it is pretty comical." She sneers at him and he almost laughs at her.

"Do you just ever flat out smile?"

"I haven't smiled since the day my father died." He looks up at her and she smirks. "That's the truth, too."

"You are deranged," Hiei says and then blows chunks.

"Now that's disgusting." Hiei nods.

"Yeah, it is." She walks around the counter and helping him up from where he had fallen to the ground puts him on the couch.

"Get some sleep." She then takes the green bottle and walks back to her room to do the same.


	4. There were murders

Chapter 4

"What are you doing?" She looks up and at Hiei where he still lay on the couch. His head turns to her and his eyes open.

"Cleaning," she says in a vain effort to talk and hide the fangs that she had grown over night, "You should try it come time." He watches her carefully as she looks back to the window that displayed a wet day.

" What's with the fangs?" She looks at him still able to feel the familiar feeling of fangs against her lips.

"I'm hungry." She says simply and he looks confused.

"What kind of demon are you again?"

"Again? I never told you to begin with." He nods and sits up on his elbows fighting off the dizziness that she knew he was feeling.

"So what is that?" She shakes her head.

"Why would I tell you to begin with?" He shakes his head.

"The fact that I just spent the night here and you wake up with fangs. That would be a good reason to me." Kivan closes her eyes for a second.

"Ever heard of a Saint?" He looks at her like she was crazy before scoffing.

"And you expect me to believe that?" Kivan shakes her head.

"Believe it if you want, I don't care, that's all that you'll get." He looks at her and Kivan walks into the kitchen and over to the sink running hot water into the basin.

"So if you're a Saint, what are you?" She looks at him and smirks.

"Thought that was obvious." He nods.

"Nightmare." She nods and smirks softer.

'That's me. The Saint of Nightmare. Or I was." He watches her as she turns off the water and grabbing the sponge quickly washes out the blow and cup that had been used the previous night.

"So what do you eat?"

"Innocence." He sits up and then quickly falls back down. "It'll take a while for you to get your balance back. But you won't be clawing your head apart and running it into window in the mornings for the next few weeks." He nods.

"That's great. Unbalanced and tired," He looks out the window, "Out there." Kivan looks out the window above the sink.

"You can stay here for a while if you want. They won't be back for a few days. I drowned that woman in so much pain that she should be dead in weeks. They'll stay up there for the burial," She looks over at him, "You have all the time you need to get back on your feet and then some." She walks over and sits down on the armchair.

"Why are you doing this," He says his eyes never leaving her. She looks at him for the first real time. Straight in the eyes.

"I gave up hurting people a long time ago, the day I gave up control of the Nightmare."

"How long ago was that?"

"When was the last time that you saw a child in the demon world not scream for their life as they woke?" He looks at her. "I never want to see a Saint again if I can help it. But I know that they'll take back up interest in my abandonment in no time." He just looks at her like he had never seen her before.

"Not everyday a Saint gives up what they do."

"Not everyday the one person a Saint cares about is killed… by a Saint… and then the Saint is killed and they want revenge, on the only person that ever loved that other person." He looks at the floor and thinks about it. "My sister was killed by the Saint of Lightning, he hubby, killed Lightning, and they killed him." He looks up at her. "I know you have a sister," He nods, "Would you have killed me if I had killed her if you didn't know anything about me, and maybe ever then?" He looks back up at her.

"Yes."

"So do you get it? Because if you do you have more understanding than the Saint Assassins." He nods.

"They just couldn't understand that?"

"I don't know, didn't try I'd say."

YyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyY

"What's it like," I look up from the paper to where Hiei lay on the couch that he still hadn't moved from, "In the demon world these days?" I smirk softly.

"Cold. Like always." He nods. "But it was spring when I left. Little warmer than normal."

"Why'd you leave in the spring?"

"I left when I couldn't stand it anymore. It jut happened to be the spring."

"How many people have you killed?" I stop. My mouth was open a little and I knew I had to look visibly stunned. I catch up after a minute.

"Eight hundred and forty-two." He continues to look at the ceiling.

"You kept count?"

"They aren't just kills. Every one of those eight hundred and some people had a life and at least one person that ever cared for them. I killed that, but I don't regret it."

"So, you kept count?" I look at him for another second.

"Yes." He nods still looking at the ceiling, void as ever.

In the last day he had become that, void. Stunned. 'Maybe the Nightmare did something to him.' "Hiei?" He looks at me. "Would you mind… if I checked for, damage?" He stares at me for a second, before seeming to understand what I was asking and shakes his head.

"Not really." I get up from where I was sitting on the floor and walk over to the couch just above his head, facing him. "What are you looking for?" I look down at him. He seemed still just as void but still with a little understanding now.

"Anything that's conflicting with what you know."

"So you know, everything up there?"

"I know enough from the Nightmare, anymore, I don't want to know." He nods and closes his eyes. I place my fingers on his temples and close my eyes after him.

His mind was cold. Darker than most I have known, but still stronger. Scattered, but surprisingly strong. I call into the darkness. No response. But then all in one wall, the memories come running back almost painfully. I had to bite I mouth closed to keep from screaming. I pull out quickly. All the information still going through my head, there was no time to stop the flow.

Within minutes I was on the phone with Yusuke. "What do you mean it's wrong," He says and I shake my head.

"There's something wrong in his mind. Everything's… wrong. There's no other way to describe it." I look over to where he was once again asleep on the couch. "He hasn't been awake more than three hours in the last two days. I think the nightmare did something to him." Yusuke doesn't say anything for a minute before sighing, and then stopping at whatever he was going to, say thinking about it for another second, and then startin over.

"I'll see if I can find someone to get over there to look at him." I nod.

"Thank you." I hang up the phone and stands there for a minute, simply watching him. "What's going on up there," I whisper and walk over to the couch standing behind it and looking down at him again. "Please don't let go yet. If you're as hurt as I think… I don't know what you can do though?"

I stand back and watch him sleep until there comes a knock on the door about twenty minutes later. I open it without moving and Yusuke walks and looks down ta Hiei. "Now if only it was you there and Kurama was Hiei." I shake my head while rolling my eyes. Yusuke looks down at Hiei. "I've never seen him sleep, only passed out but he's really calm."

"Right now anyway," I say, "Last night I don't think it was dead yet." He nods and looks at the red-head behind him.

"Kurama, Sugian. Sugian, Kurama." Kurama nods and I nod back. "What do you think," Yusuke says looking from Hiei from Kurama.

"Well he looks pale if anything."

"That's probably just the vomiting."

"Damn, Sugian, what you feeding him."

"Nightmare medicine." Kurama walks around the couch and looks down at Hiei. He turns his head to the side and continues to look at him. After a second he pulls back a little scared and looks up at Yusuke.

"I think you're going to need Genkai for this one, Yusuke." Yusuke gives him a pained look and then looks at me.

"Are you sure you can't handle this?" I glare at him.

"Stopped making people mad a century ago, Yusuke. And I've done all I can. He can't take any more of what I was giving him."

"What were you giving him," Kurama asks without looking at me and I look at the back of his head.

"A mixture of Whisky, blood and Diave herbs." He looks at me a look of awe on his face.

"And what's your real name?" I smirk.

"They called me Nightmare." He looks a little taken back. "Guess you've head of the Saints." I stand up and walk back to my room getting a blue bottle and walking back out to the living room. I throw the bottle to Yusuke and he looks at me breaking the fight he was having with Kurama. "Get him out if the fox doesn't like it." Kurama looks at me and glares. I wanted to send a Nightmare into his head, but held back looking at Hiei. 'Sorry,' I wanted to say to his face but never had to. He opens his eyes and looks at the ceiling. He looks over at me, paying no attention to the other two.

"I know what to do," He says and I look at him curiously. I blink once and then he sits up and stands quickly form the bike. He jumps over to me and I never see it as he picks me up and runs out of the door. The next thing I know I'm sitting on the back of my bike and Hiei is in front of me, key in the ignition and engine started.

"Do you know how to drive this?" He looks back at me and grins menacingly.

"Time to find out." He pulls out of the driveway and takes off down the road. I could feel Yusuke and Kurama watching us and I knew this was all wrong.


	5. And there was masacre

Chapter 5

We end up in a field. Him standing not to far from where I was sitting playing with the stray weeds. I could feel the energy but it hadn't changed in a while. I look up at him and I had to smile. Though he seemed like jut another punk with nothing to back up the dry threats with, Hiei could surprise you some times. I knew that already, and I've only known him about a week.

He stands with his arms at his sides and his legs apart, eyes closed. This was what I though of when someone said the word power. You could see the few light scars on his shoulder and arms. Nothing compared to what a human would have with the same puncture wounds and gashes.

The power would go up every so often and I would keep an eye on him. There were dark circles forming on his arms. I didn't understand them but my mouth was refusing to ask him.

Within a few more minutes the rings had darkened and his power was steadily climbing now. They were taking a shape on his arms. I stand up and walk over to where he was standing. I look at his arms and almost reach out to touch the skin that seemed to be turning into black dragons circling his arms. As my hand gets closer a green tint in the dragons seems to move to where my finger as closest. I move my hand up and down his arm and the light follows.

I look up at him. His face as painted on as ever, emotionless and mindless. I look at him and after a minute his power jumps again and his eyes open lowly. I watch him and he smiles looking back at me. "Got you," He whispers and I stand back as his spirit aura grows and turns a dark green around him. He turns away from me and lifts his left hand forward. The dragon seems to crawl along his skin and into his hand catching fire and gathering above his palm.

"Couldn't kill that damn Nightmare, so I used it." I walk up next to him and could feel that energy that seemed like the same energy that I felt every day from my own body. I smile and the fire leaps from his hand and jumps forward shaped like a dragon's head and flies over the field. I smile still able to feel the Nightmare in him. He ends the dragon and it crawls back along his arms becoming silent and unmoving again.

I smirk a little and it soon widens into a smile, "Why do they feel the need to bran the people they help?" He looks at me weird and looks even more confused at my smile.

"What?" I close my eyes for a second and let the energy that the Nightmare had given me run through me it jumps from my back almost lifting me off the ground and turns to black tinted blue flames jumping in both of my hands. I quickly spreads from my hands to the ground and burns the field straight out in a circle. I smile wickedly and I could feel him back away a little even as his foot slides through the flames unharmed. They wouldn't hurt something they had helped. He smiles and walks up to me in the fire.

I let the flames go and he smiles as I fall back to earth, I look at him my smirk back. "Some times I can smile. But it's still asking a lot." He nods.

"I get it." I nod and look around the perfectly burned field.

"Let's get out of here." He nods and follows me back to my bike. I let him drive, I had some thinking to do. Now that the Nightmare had marked someone else, what did that mean? Was he like me now? I don't think so, because he molded the power that I had already forced into him.

But as we pull back into the driveway, I had already told him he could stay here, I though this back through and had to shake my head a couple times.

I let it go and tell him to sleep in the guest room. He looks at me weird and I nod. I then walk into my room and promptly fall asleep. He could figure it out himself.

YyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyY

The next morning when I woke up I found the note Yusuke and Kurama had left after our disappearing act. But it would seem that Hiei had gotten bored and doodled on it. I didn't want to go to school, so I didn't. I hadn't twice already.

It felt like I was falling back into my demonic life. But I knew that was so much different than this. I could hide it all I wanted, there were people here I didn't know that knew what I was now. I could wait for Nails to walk through that door again and I could wait for her to come back into my life now, as it were I didn't need the Saints still.

I was a Saint and always would be to most people. But I would not become my mother. Her Saint life had eluded her and it cost here her life. Though she had been one of my father's 'favorites', that never matted to me. She was still a whore to a ruler, not a father.

I walk to the door of the guest room and look in at him. Just lied on top of the covers and face down, looked like he had just passed out there. I had to fight not to laugh at him. I shrug and walk back to the kitchen.

If not school what was there to do? Not much in this town. Ok that wasn't true, just not for a demon. I smile, 'Wonder what Yusuke's doing?' I eat something get dressed in proper clothes and write a note for Hiei. Then quickly take off for the arcade.


	6. No one would stand

Chapter 6

The streets of this city, if not shown respect, could some times be cruel in unimaginable ways, as they are in most cities. But here they have one thing that most cities don't.

Demons.

And lots of them. As I walk down the street I had to pass at least twenty of them, if they were only half bloods. I walk in to the arcade and smirk. This is what I had always expected of humans. Competing as children would. This is where they learn their competitive nature. I walk through the rows and stop at the end. I search the sides of the room and smirk again. I walk over to where they were playing. Well Kuwabara was playing and Yusuke was watching, leaning against the side.

Yusuke spots me coming and says something to Kuwabara as he looks over at me. I get closes and he smiles. "Well, look who it is. What ya doing Kivan?" I almost smiled at hearing him call me Kivan, but instead simply smirk. "Well, what ya doing here?"

"Being bored, then again, there was nothing to do at home."

"Why? Hiei get boring?"

"No just passed out." He laughs and I look at Kuwabara. "Take it you were told."

"Nope figured it out myself." He smiles and Yusuke shakes his head.

"Will you ever stop?" Kuwabara looks at him innocently and stares at him.

"What'd ya mean?"

"I told you," Yusuke says shaking his head. I nod.

"That's what I thought." Yusuke nods and I look over Kuwabara's shoulder to see what he was doing? "What is this?"

"Racer 3000," Kuwabara says matter-of-factly and runs off the road. I nod.

"And apparently you belong with 20." Yusuke laughs and Kuwabara looks from him to me trying to figure out what he we're talking about.

"That was good," Yusuke says and I smirk. Kuwabara still looked confused.

"What are you people talking about?" I smirk again.

"Maybe when you're older." He got that one.

"What are you saying, that I'm immature?"

"No just stupid," Yusuke says and I nod.

"He's got a point." Kuwabara glares between us and I almost smile again. Kuwabara then drops all facial expression and looks at Yusuke.

"Why'd you call her Kiven earlier?"

"Kivan and that's her name." Kuwabara looks at me and I nod.

"He's right." I look around as Kuwabara starts the questions.

"What?" Yusuke sighs and looks at me. I was looking over to where two guys and a dark haired girl were standing behind a boy playing a racing game similar to the one Kuwabara had been playing.

"Kivan?" I look at him. "You ok?" I nod. Three months ago if I had been this bored I would have sent three Nightmares to them and would have sat back and watched the chaos with Nails at my side, but now, I pitied myself for the thought. Outside of the Saints I really didn't have a life other than them.

Now I could admit it to myself. I missed them. All of the Saints, but Nails the most. Gwen and Ami were a mistake to cross like this and I knew they would have a hard time ever trusting me again. Gwen was the first one to take me in when the Saint found me. She was my only friend in the beginning. But then Nails came, and later Ami. By that time though I was one of the strongest Saints. No one would cross me. But one day it hit me, why we were doing this. It was the Saint. It couldn't be trusted. I became the biggest voice in council, scrutinizing every word the Saint made. I never trusted it. Never.

"What do you want to do?" Kuwabara's voice brings me back to reality and I look to where Yusuke was glaring at him.

"You got bored at School, so we come here, and now you're bored here? What can I do with you!" I shake my head and head to the door without them. They follow anyway and the three of us walk down the sidewalk.

Winter, it would come soon and I didn't want it too. We walk down the street with no real destination. It seemed like they did this a lot because they seemed to have a beaten path they followed, not even really paying attention to where they were going. I smirk as I follow them they would look back every now a then to make sure I was still there, or ask my opinion on something. But of course, I didn't know a thing about half of what they were taking about.

The minutes float by like second and soon enough they were walking down the still beaten path, straight to a different school than we all went to. They wait outside the gate still talking about whatever they were talking about I listen to the people on the other side of the gate. "What are we doing here," I ask after a minute.

"Remember Kurama?" I sigh.

"Should have known." I shake my head and Yusuke smiles a little until Kuwabara says something and Yusuke turns back to him.

"Are you stupid," is all I hear from Yusuke before the smell of roses assaults my nose. Kurama stands by my side looking at Yusuke and Kuwabara who were fighting again.

"What is it this time?" I look at him and shrug.

"No clue not like I care really though." He looks at me and smiles softly. "What?"

"Just thinking. Does that bother you?" I glare at him.

"Do you just have a knack for rubbing people the wrong way, or is it just me?" He smiles.

"No, I'm just trying." Yusuke finally looks over long enough to see Kurama.

"Hey," He says and Kuwabara yells at him.

"We were in the middle of a fight!"

"I can kick your ass any time Kuwabara, besides we can go now." He looks at Kurama who walks next to me as we head down the sidewalk. Yusuke and Kuwabara begin to fight again and Kurama laughs good-naturedly at them.

"What," I say and he shakes his head.

"It's nothing really. You'd just never guess that they've stuck their heads out for each other so many times. 'Friends' usually don't fight like them."

"Not true. Every good friend, has to be able to find weaknesses in their 'friend' and be able to build off those down falls. That's why humans ultimately have 'friends'."

"You sound like you speak from experience."

"I'm a Saint Kurama. You trust the people you kill with, in essence they are the only friends I would ever have as a Saint. There would be no need for others." He nods.

"The voice of reason?"

"What's your point?" He looks at me.

"I don't understand you Nightmare." I look at him.

"That's a good thing. You'll live longer that way. Understand the ones that will try to kill you, not me." He nods and I look away back at where Yusuke and Kuwabara were walking.

"And why will they try to kill me?"

"Because you're standing next to me." He looks at me and I look across the street on top of the building and sighs. I look back at the ground, wordlessly telling her to wait. I knew she would. 'Friends', even evil ones, will do as their friends ask. "What were you thinking about?" Kurama looks at me and shakes his head.

"Just that you remind me a lot of Hiei. In different ways, but you two are a lot alike." I smirk and close my eyes for a second.

"You need new things to think about, because that, I already knew." He smiles and nods.

"What does she want?"

"I don't know." I telepathically glance over at where Nails stands following us stride for stride on the building top. "She doesn't want to kill me though, I know that." He smirks and nods.

"I could tell that." I finally noticed that Yusuke and Kuwabara had gotten quiet and that they were looking at the building skeptically.

"Don't pay any attention to her," I say indicating Nails, "She won't bother you when I go. They nod.

"And what do you want us to do," Kuwabara says and I smirk.

"Let the assassins play boys. You can go get Hiei for me though, he'll probably want to know about this truthfully."

"Where is he," Kuwabara asks again.

"At my house. Yusuke knows where it is. Hiei's in the back room, probably still asleep." Yusuke nods and Kuwabara doesn't move.

"I'll stay with you," Kurama says and I look at him, "The assassins can still play, call me a curious by standard."

"You don't move unless I tell you to run, got it." Kurama nods and at the next street corner Yusuke and Kuwabara head one way and Kurama walks with me to the destroyed part of town.

"You know what you're doing right," Kurama says as we enter the crumbled building. I nod.

"I know Nails," I say, "And she knows me." He nods and runs off. I could feel her eyes on my back. I could hear the tap of her boots on the cement floor and I knew her gentle laugh as it came from her throat softly.

"You had all that help, and you let it walks away." I smirk and nod, turning to face her.

"Well, it should be an even fight," She smirks, "And I know how you hate uneven fighting." She smiles.

"Who said I came to here to fight you Kidkivan?" I shrug.

"General opinion of me isn't high, hon. You could have come here to kill me for all I know or you could have come here to give me a royalty check and take the Nightmare, how the hell was I to know?" She nods, her black hair nodding with her as the soft locks run over her shoulders.

"You bring up a logical point, but if I came here to kill you, you would be at least in fight, and we both knew that." I nod.

"True." She smirks and tilts her head. "So what do you want." She looks down at the ground for a second and shakes her head.

"You were right Kid. The Saint is controlling us." I nod.

"And it took me leaving for you to see this?" She nods.

"Yep, and I'll admit it. Gwen won't do that."

"Ami?"

"She doesn't know what to think." I nod. Nails brushes her hair back and takes her sword form her side walking toward me. She stops in front of me and holds her sword out. I look at it. "They can't see it, but I do Kid. I know what they can do to us- well to me. They made us, and they can kill us if we stand under them. Gwen and Ami may not have to worry about it but I do. I'm leaving the Saints, and I'm staying here." I smirk brightly and take her sword. She sighs and drops it into my hands. "I don't want to fight anymore." I nod.

"And you don't have to. You never did, Nails. That was what made you crazy." She nods.

"Don't rub it in." I smile for a second and look up.

"No fighting this time Fox."

"Nuts," Kurama says sitting on the ledge of the broken ceiling and jumping down a little ways away. "Maybe next time." I shake my head and Nails laughs.

"Us, fight her," Nails says in a sarcastic voice, "Only Elieria." I nod.

"Girl has the ego of an third world army," I say to help Kurama understand and the three of us walks back out of the building.

"So what is there to eat around here?" I shake my head.

"Do you ever do anything that doesn't help you stomach," I ask and Nails smiles.

"Me? Never, you know that Kid." I nod.

"Oh, how easily we forget." She laughs and nods.

"That's you." Kurama watches us with interest and I look at him after Nails had cartwheels ahead of us.

"What," I ask and he shakes his head.

"Thinking." I smirk. "Maybe I'll have to change my opinion of you Kivan."

"Kidkivan," I say and he looks at me weird, "My full name is Kidkivan." He nods and smiles weakly.

"Nightmare Kidkivan." I smirk and look down at the ground.

"Ice Naobi." He looks at Nails.

"But you call her..."

"Nails." He nods not taking his eyes from where she was back flipping down the deserted sidewalk.

"Ice Nails?" I nod. "You Saints are so weird." I smirks and nod.

"We have to be, it keeps up the image."

"And I thought the Shinobi were bad." I look at him.

"You know Shinobi?" He nods.

"Two of them, quite well."

"Who?"

"Jin and Touya. The wind and Ice masters. Why?" I smirk.

"Just like, Gwen and Nails. They always did get along to well." He smiles softly and I watch Nails. "Do you guys talk to them often?" Kurama shakes his head.

"Not in a while. They haven't wanted to really talk to people since they messed up in the tournament." I nod.

"Understandable." He nods back.

"They have pride in what they do and there's nothing wrong with that, they just can't understand how to get by on what they do."

"There's nothing wrong with not wanting to kill for a living. I mean look at Nails," He does and almost laughs, "She's spent most of her life killing and I've never seen her this happy."

"I can understand that." I nod.

"You were just a thief though. Think if you lived your whole life killing, not stealing and then that happened? What would you do?"

"The same thing I did." I nod.

"That's why I think Nails can feel free now. Maybe a little too free but still free none the less." We walk down the street, Nails eventually calming down and walking beside us. I smirk as I feel his eyes roll over us walking down the street and we run into Yusuke and Kuwabara a little further on.

Nails smiles and I introduce her as the Saint of Ice and she added, but for how much longer, we don't really know. I almost had to laugh at her.

Of any of the Saints, Nails won the prize for the most innocence. She could easily pull off looking as innocent as a doll. With the porcelain skin that we all had and the coal black hair that the Sainthood gave us, it was all we could do to make us seem normal was to look innocent.

Hiei never came back to the house that night and I told Nails to sleep in the guest room. She seemed to hesitate before walking in the room. She said the next morning that sleeping in there seemed wrong. I just smirked and as she looked away I let it gently flow into a full smile. The Nightmare knew what it wanted and when it didn't get it, there were consequences. I didn't go to school the next morning either.

I'd wait for him. That was all there was to do. I knew he would come, but by the time he did, it was out of my control. The Nightmare owned him. It had worked its way into his eyes even, making them seem darker. He just smirked and faded away like he always did.

Nails never said a word about him. I thanked manna for that.


	7. Up to the power

Chapter 7

I sit with my leg over the arm of the chair and look out the front window. Nails was still asleep. It was after all three in the morning. I smirk as a bird flies around. Birds, stupid such a small thing could make me happy. They were so uncommon in the demon world. They couldn't make it passed the hunters most of the time.

I lean my head back and close my eyes.

Why would the Nightmare want Hiei? It was a question I had asked myself so many times. If only I had the Saint, then I would know. They could tell you anything. Gwen, they had nothing to worry about. Gwen, Ami, Alexis, and Elieria. They were the chosen and the Saint would protect them with their lives, as little as I wanted to believe it, that was why they didn't send anyone after me.

But even the Saint knew it had a way to go. It still had to find the five other chosen. A big task in itself. They would take another few hundred years until the happened. I scoff and shake my head.

Living with lies is hard. I want to tell everyone what I can do, what I can make them do. But it's not that easy. If they were to become captured on my part, there would be no telling what weakness could be leaked.

Nails walks out of the bedroom and down the hall looking at me where I was sitting. "Damn you look like you could kill someone." I smirk.

"I could, doesn't mean I'm gonna." She smiles walking over to the kitchen and getting a glass filling it with water and drinking it in one gulp. She glances over at me and looking back at the glass shakes her head. "What," I ask knowing she wanted something.

"You know, I never thought about it. You, fallin' for a guy, well a girl either, but it's just a little… weird." I look at her. "Oh, come on, you know who I'm talking about. The guy that was here earlier. I could smell the Nightmare all over him… but it was different. Like it was soaked into his skin."

"He killed it and used the power, that's all you felt." She scoffs.

"He'd have to be strong as you to do that."

"Pretty damn close from what I've seen, he just hides it well." Naobi looks at me with a critical eye.

"Either way you liked him," She says with a smile, "I could see it. I've seen it enough to know." I shake my head and look back out the window. Naobi drinks two more cups before walking over and sitting down on the couch. "What is it? Out there? It woke me up too." I shake my head.

She was right though, something was coming, and it was… familiar. Like I had felt it in my dreams but that I never understood. I look at the sky. The cool air seemed to sweep across the streets and in every way it felt like this afternoon when Nails was watching me. I look at her. But Nails was right next to me and the power was farther away… I stop dead. I jump up and run into the kitchen grabbing the phone and not caring that it was three-thirty. I dial Yusuke's number and after calling back three other times someone answers.

"What damnit!" I smirk.

"Kurama told me about your friends. They're coming back." Yusuke doesn't say anything for a minute. "Put your hand to the nearest window." He grumbles and after a seconds he yells.

"What the fucking-" He stops.

"Now you get it," I say.

"Do you know when?"

"I'm a Saint not a fucking mind reader. They woke both of us up and it took me a minute to figure out what was going on. I see if I can get a lock on them. Feel like ditching tomorrow?" He sighs.

"If I have to," He says in a sarcastic voice.

"When you wake up on your own, feel free to come over. I don't think Nails will be getting any more sleep and I probable won't either." He yawns.

"Got ya. See ya in the A.M."

"Night sleeping beauty." He laughs and hangs up.

"So what is it," Nails asks now standing at the window.

"Shinobi." She looks at me a little cross.

"And yo called Yusuke? Are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah, he's friends with them, seeming as there's a fractured sect that they know." She nods. Then shakes her head.

"What are they… I mean… you know." I nod.

"Ice and Wind." She shakes her head.

"That's a weird combination." I nod.

"But as you can see, it works." She nods looking at the window that was slowly fogging up. She steps back and sits down on the edge of the coffee table. I sit back down on the edge of the chair and lean on my knees.

Nails was transfixed on the glass. We had only ever heard stories of the Shinobi, but from what we knew they were a little… childish. But that never changed the fact that they could kill any man that had met. But that didn't say shit about us.

One, we were women and second, we were Saints. And even without her saint powers, Nails could somehow still sense them. Her powers hadn't been stripped yet, we knew that, but still even the distance from the Saint can decrees a Saint's powers. And a dimension away? That was a major power reduction, for everyone except the chosen. They're power was infinite and nothing the Saint did could change that.

It could strip their power, tear them limb form limb, but the power would still be in their body until someone came and took it away. The power would keep them alive until all of them were together. It was said that the Saints could, one day, rule the demon world. That was what the Saint was doing.

It was trying to rule the world, through the Saints.

Sadistic as we were, some of us could see that. And the others who couldn't, that was what I was trying to fix.

"Nails," She looks at me, "Where are they?" She looks back out the window and stands up walking to it.

"I can see them, " She says in a soft voice.

"Good, don't loose them." She nods and continues to look out the window. I walk into the kitchen and open the fridge. Grab the Whisky and take a gulp. Humans are so strange.


	8. No one would speak

Chapter 8

We walk down the road next to one of the abandon slum buildings. Yusuke and Kurama walk behind us. Kuwabara was behind them. Nails walks a little in front of me, her void gaze looking around every building. Yusuke sighs.

"Are you sure she knows what she's doing?" Kurama hits the back of his head and shakes his head.

"Ice can feel Ice Yusuke. And she can kick your ass, so shut up." Yusuke looks at him a little taken back.

"Damn, didn't you sleep well last night?"

"No one did," I say, "Other than you. The whole city could feel it. I'd just say you were used to the feeling." Nails stops walking and reaches for her sword. She stops before her fingers touch it and lets her arm fall back to where it was. Her void look had gotten a little life to it. "Where?"

"Up." I mentally look up on the roof and smirk.

"They're hiding like cowards," I say the smirk playing in my voice.

"Hence why I didn't get it out." I nod and look at Yusuke.

"They're on the roof." He looks at me a little lost and Kurama rolls his eyes before jumping up on the roof. Yusuke looks up after him and Nails disappears after him. I jump up too and Yusuke and Kuwabara head into the building. By the time I got up there, Kurama was well into reacquainting with the two boys. I stands next to Nails, letting the cloak fall over my shoulder hiding my sword. She does the same, except her hood was pulled up.

"Sorry," The guy with red hair and a small horn in the front of his head says in an accented voice, "We just kept getting bad vibes. You know?" Kurama nods.

"I can understand, and I know why too." He looks at us and I smirk. "Jin, Touya, meet Kidkivan and Nails. The Saints of Nightmare and Ice." Nails tenses next to me and my smirk broadens to a complete sneer. Jin looks us over.

"Yep! That it!" I laughs a little.

"Aww, you scared of little old us."

"Saints," Touya laughs, "Little? I don't believe your talking about Spirit energy anymore."

"Who said I was to begin with?" Jin laughs and Touya glares at me.

"I like her." Touya rolls his eyes.

"You would like Hiei if her was trying to kill us." Jin shrugs.

"Maybe, if he made it fun." I smirk again and Nails laughs a little lightening up. Yusuke and Kuwabara burst through the door and look at Jin and Touya.

"Good, you're still alive." Jin looks at him weird.

"What the hell are you talkin' about Urameshi?" Yusuke shakes his head and Nails growls. I look at her.

"What wrong with you," I ask a little louder than I meant to. The others look at her too and her head twitches. "Nails?" She closes her eyes and falls to her knees. "Tell me something!"

"Elie-" She clutches her throat and squeezes her eyes shut. I look at the sky and let the Nightmare go. Several Dark serpents were on the trees around the building. The Nightmare attack them and Nails coughs like something had let go of her throat.

"Can't believe it," I mumble and look around. Sitting on a tree behind where Jin and Touya were standing looking pretty damn confused was the largest Dark serpent. "Hey, behind you. On the tree." Touya turns around slowly and looks at the serpent. Jin turns too and Kurama just looks at it. "Think you can kill it?"

"What is it," He asks a little bit of disgust in his voice.

"A Dark Serpent. Creations of the Saint of Darkness. Can you kill it?" He shrugs.

"Never tried before."

"Just do it." He nods and I could see the air around him get colder. It reaches out and covers the serpent in ice too. It slowly freezes. I look at it and Nails stands up. "Well, you stopped it if nothing else." I look around to where the Nightmare was hanging around in the trees still feeding off of the serpents. "The rest of them are dead." I walk over to the serpent and grab its head. It doesn't struggle or even fight. I pull it off the tree and let it hang around my feet still looking through the trees. Something wasn't right, Nails could feel it too.

"Ok, now I'm getting paranoid," she says and I shake my head.

"No she's here." Nails closes her eyes for a second and looks around.

"Who exactly are we lookin' for?"

"Elieria." Something flies out of the trees and heads straight for me. I close my eyes and drops the serpent. But before I can get to my sword. Four vines reach up from the ground and grab her waist, arms, and foot. They pull her to the ground and two more jump up and grab her other foot and throat. We all run over to the side where it had fallen and I look at Nails while everyone else look sat Kurama.

"It wasn't me," He says and Nails nods looking at him.

"We know." I jump over the edge of the building and land on the ground near the mess of cape. I walk over to it and pull back the hood that had fallen over the head. A mess of black hair greeted me and I look at he vine tight around the frantic throat.

"Don't kill her Ami." The vine loosens and fades back into the ground as Aminamari walks over from under the tree. She smiles and I look back at Elieria.

"Just leave her," Ami says walking over to me and smiling. She pulls back her hood and I look her straight in the emerald eyes that seemed to always be smiling.

"Where's Gwen?" She looks down the slum road and smiles again.

"Right there." I look down the street and smile at the sight of Gwen walking down the street with Alexis over her shoulder. I laugh. "She said she'd take care of her." I fall off balance and onto my back. Nails looks to where I was looking and laughs too. She jumps down from the roof and runs to where Gwen was walking as she drops Alexis and hugs her.

"Hey sis," I hear Gwen says her smile ringing in her voice. Yusuke and the others jump off the roof and walk over to where I was laying next to Ami. She smiles at them and I sit up. "What the hell did you do to her," Nails yells as she looks over Alexis. Gwen laughs and answers quickly. "What," Nails yells again a minute later. I look at Yusuke and smirk.

"Confused yet?" He glares at me and nods.

"Very!" Ami laughs a little.

"We have a tendency to do that don't we," Ami asks and I nod.

"Yep," I look at Yusuke and smirk. "This is Aminamari, Saint of Earth." I look at Gwen. "And the one with Nails is Gwen, the Saint of Wind." They look at Gwen and some look confused.

"Why does she look so much like the other one," Jin asks stupidly.

"They don't really. The Saint changes our appearances," Ami says, "And they're sisters." Jin looks at her and nods.

"Makes sense… kinda." Touya shakes his head and I stand up looking at Elieria.

"So you think we should just leaves them here," I say to Ami. She nods.

"They can't be killed, it would be pointless. Just leave them." She looks at Gwen and Nails. "Come on you two!" The look at us and start over.

"Can you really do that," Nails says to Gwen as they walk. Gwen nods.

"Wanna see?" Nails looks at her and shakes her head.

"No." Gwen laughs and Ami shakes her head this time.

"I hope you have a plan Kid, cause you have you're worriers now." I look at her and smirk.

"Stay alive and you'll see." She nods and I start down the road again.


	9. So they all died

Chapter 9

What can you say about a person that doesn't have a reason to talk. Aminamari is the quietest person you'll ever meet. But give her a reason to talk and she would tell you every thing that came to mind. She was like a living encyclopedia. She had been raised different from every other Saint. She never really gave a reason to be a Saint.

Plainly, she was just crazy.

I love the girl to death, but some times… she scares me. She doesn't have to do anything. Just sits there and look out the window. You would never be able to tell if she was plotting to kill you or thinking about a book she had just finished reading.

But at the same time that was what you could admire about her. Just never ask her to play poker, you would always loose.

I sit back in the tree and look around. Yusuke had called me. It was stupid and I didn't want to go alone. Ami was the only one home with me, so I asked her to go with me. She came and I now I was wishing A) Yusuke would hurry up or B) Ami would say something. I sigh for the millionth time and look around the trees.

The park was empty and you could tell why in a second. It was late and not to mention a little creepy if you weren't used to these surroundings.

Kurama walks through the gate and I smile looking at Ami. Her face was as void as ever. I jump down in front of him and he jumps a little. He collects himself quickly and I stand up. He looks at me with sympathy, "Yusuke called you?" I nods and Ami jumps down next to me.

"What is this about?" He shrugs and shakes his head.

"With Yusuke you never know." I nods and look at Ami. She was looking at a bird that was flying around the area. Jin and Gwen walk into the park from the opposite way from Kurama. Jin's hands were stuck in his pockets and he was smiling. Gwen looked a lot along the lines that I knew Ami and myself looked. He smiles and walks over next to Kurama. Gwen walks over next to Ami and sits down on a bench. She sighs and I look around again.

Gwen whistles to herself and I close my eyes. I could see everything still except who Ami saw it. Her mind kept wondering, I could feel it, but to what was a mystery. She would look at Jin in his blue jeans and white shirt that was cut off at the sleeves. Then to Gwen in her red high cut halter top. That showed the tattoo around her bellybutton, that looked a lot like a sun, and her red skirt with the orange lace, and the most noticeable thing about Gwen, her hair. Though still black like the rest of us, it almost stuck straight up on her head and looked a little like a punk rocker in the stores around here. Then lastly, her matching orange lace arm bands that were perched on her upper arms.

We had all been given them. Armbands like that. They showed what you were capable of. She then looks at me. It was strange to see yourself through someone else's eyes. But there I was. Dressed in my black skirt with the emerald green stitching and black shirt that went three-fourths of the way down my arms and clung to me like glue.

But it was most amusing how her eyes kept going back to Kurama. Even just dressed in his school uniform she seemed unable to take her eyes off him. One though that kept popping up in her head was making me uncomfortable. I open my eyes and sit down on the other unoccupied bench. We sit there for a while before I feel it coming, the undead Nightmare. Hiei sits down on the back of the bench next to me and Kurama nods to him. He nods back and Gwen looks at me.

I refuse to meet her gaze. Ami leans on the tree near Gwen. A few minutes later Nails, Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Touya walk through the gate. I smirk and Nails walks over to stand by my side. Yusuke stays standing while everyone else pretty much just spreads out. Hiei looks around and I look at Yusuke. He smiles and looks at me.

"You're causing problems," He says in a blunt way and I smirk again.

"We always do… be specific." Nails smiles and Gwen laughs a little.

"Well, it would seem that… well to be blunt, there's a bounty on all four of yours' heads." I look around at the ex-Saints present.

"We seem not to care." Nails scoffs this time. Yusuke sighs and rolls his eyes.

"What I mean is that… I don't know what I mean." He looks at me and I know what he means. I scoff and look at the ground.

"So what? Koenma wants us to go? Just up and leave?" Yusuke shrugs.

"I don't know, I'm not Koenma." I smirk.

"We know what we have to do," I stand up, "Let him figure it out." I walk toward the gate and Ami, Nails and Gwen follow me. Ami stops just out side it.

"She's right, we do know what we have to do. Just none of us want to do it." She hangs her head and follows us. After we get so far I slow down and Nails walks up next to me.

"When are we going to do this?" I sigh.

"Soon. We have to." She nods and you didn't have to be a telepath to know that she was having some problems with this. We all knew with almost complete certainty that Nails wasn't a chosen. She had never demonstrated it in a fight or a kill. Her power was limited, even if I couldn't figure out how she still had it this far from the Saint.

"Kid," Gwen says, "I don't like it." I nod.

"I know."

"We're killing what made us. Isn't that, like… treason or something?" I smirk.

"Yeah Gwen, it is. Bu it's either that or we left the Saint go and it kills more like us."

"It wouldn't if we helped it." I stop walking and looks at her.

"Are you crazy!"

"Think about it! We help it and it kills less. Help it find the chosen. That's' the only reason it does this to begin with, to find the chosen. Call me crazy, I don't think we have to kill it." Nails was looking at her now too.

"Gwen, you're crazy! That would never work. The Saint is programmed to do one thing and that's all it knows. Do you understands that?" Gwen nods.

"But if we could reprogram it."

"No," Ami says, "It's impossible. The Saint created itself for that one purpose, find and protect the Saints. That's all it knows, Nails is right. Kid too. We have to kill it. There's no other way." Gwen hangs her head.

"I just, don't want to kill anymore."

"You aren't killing anything that will be missed," I say and Nails looks at me.

"You scare me when you do that."

"What?"

"Get that cold tone to your voice." I smirk.

"I hardly notice," I say and start back down the side walk. Nails follows me and Ami follows her. Gwen sighs and starts after Ami.

'Just wish there was another way,' I hear her think. And I know how that feels, wishing there was a way out of killing something that you used to cherish. But sometimes, you don't have any other choice.


	10. And now

Chapter 10

Elieria and Alexis came later that night.

They knew now, why we were doing this and they wanted to help. Though I have never liked Alexis, even I could put aside a grudge for the help they were offering.

Elieria and Alexis have always depended on each other for kills. They fight together and that's how they always have. They were best friends even though they were so different.

Even a blind man could respect them as they connected to each other. They understood quickly what we had planed out. They were in in a matter of seconds. The Saint had to be stopped and this was our last stand.

Adven, Troy, and Samarine would be with us or they would be dead. As much as it hurt all of us to say it, they had to be taken down or have them with us first. They couldn't get in the way.

Yuriko called last night. That old hag was dead, finally. But I told her to stay there as long as she could. It was for her own safety. She agreed even though she said she'd be worried about me. Yuriko was the closes thing to a mother I had had all my life. Now I had to let her go. That kinda hurt, in a stupid way.

I hung up that phone with no intention to talk to Yuriko again.

I couldn't asleep again and staying in the house just wasn't going to do it for me tonight. So I got dressed in the old outfit that we used to have to wear for kills and decided to walk around the city all night.

As I walk along the water side I stop though. It was a sad day when you would see a single Shinobi standing by the water he was cursed to pollute.

Nails had already come to terms with her infatuation. And even though I could smell it from him, I doubted he had. I walk down the path toward him and he turns to look at me as I get closer. He looks at the get-up and smirks. "Don't tell me, circus?" I glare at him and laugh a little.

"Come on," I say, "Even you should know by no that we're Saints. What more would you expect?" He shrugs and throws another rock into the water. I skips twice and falls under.

"So what's the occasion?" I smirk sadly.

"A funeral. It's not for a while but… well I think you understand." He nods and I couldn't help but think that he was going to be surprised to find out that I wasn't joking and that the funeral was the Saint. He drops the last two rock and looks out at the ocean. "If it weren't for Nails, I would think you're pretty weird." He smirks.

"What do you mean?"

"Just, demons like you. They're all so lied back." He nods.

"Most. Not all, definitely not all." He looks back at me again and smirks. "You're not exactly what I expected from a Saint."

"You're… actually you are what I expected for a Shinobi, but Jin personifies it better." He nods.

"You're not the first person to say that. He does give us a childish appearance."

"Maybe it's just all of their type, Gwen does too." He nods. He walks back to the shore a little and sits down on a rock that was sticking out of the ground. I sit down on the dry sand the tight emerald dress, well tight on my sides. He looks at me and then back at the ocean.

"What make you tick," he mumbles and I look at him.

"People who try to figure me out, without a clue as to why they do it." He looks at me and smirks again. "You?" He shakes his head.

"Things I can't have."

"Hope you aren't talking about me?" He shakes his head.

"No offense."

"None taken." I look at the water and suddenly I have to pee. I laugh a little at the thought and shake my head. "So what were you talking about?" He shakes his head.

"Doesn't matter, can't have it. Now use to think about it."

"It… or her?" He looks at me skeptically.

"You been in my head?" I shake my head slowly. He nods, "Then how'd you know?" I put my index finger to my nose.

"You reek." He laughs a little. "But if it's any consolation, I don't know who you reek for." He shakes his head.

"Actually you probably do." I smile.

"So it is true what they say? That we are muses to our own likeness." He smirks.

"Sure as hell feels like it." I smile. He looks at me a little cross.

"Hurt her and l will kill you." I stand up. "But then again, you have to find a way to hurt her after that sun comes up." He looks at me more confused now. "We're leaving." He looks at the ground. "It has nothing to do with any of you so don't even bother to blame each other." He nods.

"Are you coming back?" I shakes my head.

"After we're done, the Saints probably won't exist. Not for Nails at least. It's their choice." I start back toward the city with a smile on my face. this was the way I wanted it. This was the way the Saints had to have it as we fell back to the darkness from which we came to walk back out free, or not at all.

-

We're gone by the time the sun rises.

We never looked back and though a few of us felt it, we would never see these streets the same again.

This was our time to shine.

We walk back through that same portal that we had so many times now. All of our black hair, though shaped different and different built they were all the same. We were made that way.

Nails' bright blue eyes follow me in the darkness, Gwen's cat's eyes yellow following her. Elieria's black eyes and Alexis' white eyes behind them. Ami comes last watching our backs, her lime green eyes yelling out a warning. I walk in the front, My own Emerald green eyes yelling their own language to stop every thing that was alive in front of me in it's cold, dead track.


	11. We must start

Chapter 11

We made our destinies. And as we laugh now I can still see the traces of what they made. We still carry the weight that was given to us the day we killed our creator. We were made 'chosen' that day.

The prophesy that had been told to us about how we would one day take over the world. We fulfilled that, We rule the world now. No one can stop us… if they can get us to fight.

I look around the room. The six of us were just as we had been long before we gave up our little bit of hope to It. But I know that given the choice I made that day and how the line feel, I would do it again in a heartbeat.

I would take that chance and betray even instinct that had been screaming all over again. Samarine laugh standing on the far side of the bar, her maroon dyed hair bouncing as she flung her head back. We had all changed. Adven yells at her over the bar and slaps the counter. She glares at Samarine, her chocolate eyes shining still. Troy watches them from next to the window. Shaking her own Platinum hair. Missing Fire, Water and a little Vengeance… that can break a girl in a fight. Now we had them back though.

Elieria and Alexis were stilling on the couch, looking even more the opposites they were. Elieria's dark blue eyes and darker still brown hair moving in trills with her head. Alexis smiles and her light blue eyes shine while her blond curls shake as she laughs a little.

I look at them all once again before standing and walking to the hallway. I stop at the second metal door on the left. I knock looking at my reflection in the door. I smirk and my lavender eyes shine. I throw my still charcoal black hair over my shoulder as the door opens. I push the door open farther and walk into the seemingly deserted room. "Gwen," my own voice startles me.

I walk over to the balcony door and look through the billowing sheer blinds. She stands on the middle of the small balcony her face up toward the rain and her eyes closed. Her usually lively blond hair now flush against her cheeks. "Gwen," I say again, but softer this time, "I've caught Troy in this position, but not you." Her eyes ease open and she turns around to look at me. Her chin drips water and as she look s at me I take a sharp breath. Her eyes were red and puffy, "Were you crying." She nods solemnly.

"Kid… I'm going back." I look at her a little confused. The reasoning washes over me like a bad dream and I look at the ground. I nod though still knowing that she had to go, at least she though she did.

"Just you?" She shakes her head.

"Nails is going, Ami too." I just don't get why you don't come." I shake my head.

"My place is with my Nightmares." She nods.

"So why aren't you coming?" I look up at her and seeing the sly smiles on her face know what she meant.

"It's different. I just can't go." She nods.

"Yeah, you can, Kid. Nothing's keeping you here, but you," She say the last part with a little sympathy in her voice. "Come with?" I sigh and walk out on to the balcony so that I was getting a gentle spray on my legs. I smirk.

"Maybe." She smiles and walks back into the part of the room that was tile. I walk over to her bathroom and grab a towel. "What were you doing out there?" She smiles again and takes the towel.

"Listening." I look at her a little on the cross side.

"To what? The rain?"

"No, that's Troy's job. The wind, it tell things when the sky is sad." She turns around and looks back out the door. There was a hint of sadness still in her bright red eyes. The puffiness was gone and the normal red was back. "I miss listening to it. I don't get to much." She continues to look out at the rain and I watch her.

Gwen had become the smallest shadow of what Nails used to be. Our happy Nails was gone now. When she helped me kill it, she was made a chosen and now I think she understands why we are the way we are. She is the Ice she make now. Cold and sometimes completely void. I missed the old Nails but she was still there, Just had to do a little bit more work to be what she used to be. What I knew her as. The person that her father would never be able to hurt, as Gwen said.

I walk put of the room and down the hall. I stop in front of the eight door on right and step back. It slides open a little and a hand reaches out and pulls me in. Nails shuts the door behind me as I push my hair back again. I turn to look at her and smile.

She smiles and but her eyes still looked dead. "Hey," she says quickly and walks over to the window seat and sits down pulling her knees up to her chest. "What's up?" I look at her.

"Gwen said you told her that you'd go back." She nods.

"Can't be worse than here." Her icy blue eyes look around the room. She nods a little and her stingy dirty blond hair falls over her shoulders a little. "Besides, I can't let Gwen go alone." I leans against her door. "Why do you ask?"

"Do you think I should go back?" She looks at me a little startled. After a second her old smiles coms back to her face and her eyes light up.

"I think you know the answer that." I nod and look at her balcony doors, closed as always. I walk over to them and open them. I step out and look around as the rain runs down my cheeks. Nails walks to the door and looks at me with a smile. "You know Kidkivan," Her voice seemed to be back to the strong way it was when we were teammates, "You really haven't changed." I look at her through the rain drops on my eyelashes and through some feat, I smile.

"You know Nails…You don't have to be the same." She smiles back and I turn my head to the sky. Some one knocks at the door and Aminamari walks into the room. She walks over next to Nails. Her green eyes smile and she brushes her lime bangs back behind her ears where the mass of green stretched over her head. She smiles at me and opens the door a little more.

"Well some ones happy." Ami had changed in the exact opposite way Nails had. She had become less with drawn and more talkative. Nails look at her and smiles.

"She's coming with us," Nails says and Ami looks at me with a smirk.

"I knew she would." I walk over to the balcony and lean on the rail. Gwen walks up next to Ami and looks at me with a smile too.

"Hey, Sunshine." I look back at her for a second before jumping up on to the rail and looking down at the ground.

"Do you guys really think that we can really have a chance there?" They look at each other and smile.

"Yeah," Ami says taking her wavy hair out of the tie. It falls to about the bottom of her shoulder blades. She walks out onto the balcony with me and stands at my feet in the rain. Gwen walks out without hesitation. Nails comes out a few minutes after her. Gwen stands up on the rail next to me and Ami stands to her other side. Nails stands up on my other side and we all look down at the ground. "I think we do," Ami finishes a minute after she had started the sentence, "We'll always have a chance, no matter what we do." She looks down the line "Four to four million." I smirk and Gwen shakes her head. Nails nods and we all look back at the ground again.


	12. A new world order

Chapter 12

Shuichi Minamino walks out of the school building and smiles. A group of girls were behind him all of them talking about different things. One of them walks up next to him and asks him something about the math homework in the class they had together. He looks at the problem quickly and explains it to her just as quick.

This happens a few times as he sits in the school yard doing his own home work. Every now and then one of them would walk over to him and ask a, some times stupid, question and he would explain then they would leave.

Then after about twenty minutes a loud roar of a motorcycle rides up next to the gate. He looks up just like all of the rest of the populace. But what he saw he just wasn't prepared for.

The rider pulls off their helmet and looks around the school yard. But just by looking at them, you could tell it was a female. But what caught his attention wasn't the lime green hair or the startling green eyes, but the four inch green lace bands around her arms.

She puts her legs over to one side of the bike and Kurama stands up. He walks over to her as she smirks and watches him, even as he walks through the groups of people. He stops a few feet in front of her a smiles.

"excuse me, sir," She says in a sarcastic voice, "It would seem I need help on my…" She looks at he book in his hand, "calculus homework. Could you help me?" He smiles and rolls his eyes.

"You don't take school Ami."

"That's why I need help, dugh!" He laughs a little and she puts her leg back over to the other side and smiles putting the helmet back on. "Get on," She says before slipping it over her head. He shakes his head and gets on the bike. She smiles in the helmet, "Hold no." He cringes a little and she takes off, ten mph to fast.

Ami drives through the city taking the longest way she knew and stop s finally along the river. She lets him off after cutting the engine. She takes off the helmet and looks at him getting of the bike. "You know… you should have been holding on tighter. I could have wrecked." He scoffs.

"if that happened, the last thing I would be worried about is holding on to tight." She nods.

"Fair." He looks around.

"What are we doing here?" She smirks.

"I have to ask you a question." He looks at her hair.

"I have a couple of my own." She nods. "You first."

"Why do you think we came back?" He shrugs.

"Never really knew why you left." She smiles.

"But you did. If you asked Touya you did."

"He said you had a funeral to go to." She nods.

"Yes we did. Just we had to kill the abomination first." He looks confused. "The Saint. The personage that was controlling the Saints."

"So it's dead?" She nods.

"And so are the Saints." Now he looked really confused. "We're the NeoSaints now." He nods.

"New age Saints." She nods.

"Kid's idea. To stay together, after the little incident."

"Incident." She shrugs.

"Maybe another time. Now you have questions?" He smiles.

"What happened to your hair and… plainly your attitude?" She looks offended, "Not that there's anything wrong with it."

"It's ok. I know it's different, but that's what happens when you live with these girls, they mess with your head. And as for the hair." She grabs a chunk of it and looks at it in front of her eyes. "It was Samarine's idea. Her's is maroon." He nods and walks a little closer to her taking a little bit of her hair in his fingers and smiles looking at her. He smiles.

"Nice to meet you Aminamari." She smiles.

"Feelings mutual Youko." She smiles back and he kisses her flat on the lips.

-

I would like to say that all the stories of the NeoSaints ended this way. But three weeks after moving back to the human world, Kidkivan received a letter that Troy was dead. She had drown herself.

The pressure of being 'perfect' is some thing that most will gratefully never experience.

Nails was able to return to the closest thing that Gwen had ever seen to her little sister. She was fine for eight years before she left the human world and was never seen again. Touya disappeared several weeks later, he was never seen again either.

Ami went on to cast her power as a Saint down and train a new Earth Saint to take her place at the end of her usefulness. She had two children and needless to say they were all exceptional demons.

Gwen, along with Jin, moved back into the demon world some years later and lived out her life in the Saint house with him. They had one daughter.

Samarine, Elieria, and Alexis never left the demon world. They stayed with the Saints all their lives. They helped train Saints, Shinobi, and spirit detectives alike.

Adven never quite healed from the death/suicide of her best friend and eventually left the Saint house. She came back eight years later with two children, neither that were hers. She helped train the two children and would one day die for them.

But there is one loose end I will have to leave in this ending. The ending being Kidkivan. She was never seen in the demon world after she was able to locate Hiei. It was believed that she went back to the 'Place of Nightmares'. The place that the Nightmare first controlled her body. The house where her father had raised them and where she was taught a life she didn't want. It was believed that the last time she was seen, she was trying to find anyone of her relatives that might have survived the fire. Hiei hasn't been seen since the last time they were seen together.

It is believed that both are dead.

But then again you can't believe everything you hear.


End file.
